Red Blood
by YumiKuran
Summary: Yuukis Leben auf der Cross Akdemy, nur ist es anders    Shikis Scwester taucht auf  Neu Gefahren ergeben sich    etc
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel Ein Problem

Ich schlich mich leise durch den menschenleeren Gang und versuchte nicht von den Day-Classschülern entdeckt zu werden.

» Wieso können die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? «, dachte ich und suchte einen Fluchtweg.

» Mist! «, stieß ich anschließend hervor als ich merkte, dass fast keine Möglichkeit bestand ungeschadet nach draußen zu kommen.

Doch die einzige Möglichkeit, nach Draußen zu gelangen, war durch das Fenster zu springen. Die Abgerissene Seite faltete ich schnell zusammen und versteckte sich in meiner Jackentasche.

Ich musste mich beeilen, damit die Schüler mich zerfetzten. Also öffnete ich das Fenster, das ohne jegliches Geräusch auf ging. Danach stellte ich sicher, dass keiner mir zu sah. Doch Hinter mir waren Schritte zu hören. Mit einem Ruck schlüpfte ich durch das Portal, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den harten Aufprall. Doch anstelle, dass ich mir den Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlage, wurde ich von sanften aber auch starken Händen aufgefangen. Diese waren mir vertraut, sehr sogar.

Oh mist!

» Was machst du da? «, fragte die Person deren Stimme ich nur zu gut kannte: Kaname Kuran.

» Ich…ähm…Ich muss zu Ami. Unser Geheimnis wird bald von den Day - Classschülern aufgedeckt …und. Äh …ja«, stammelte ich.

»Aimi' s Tagebuch ist gefunden worden und wenn wir nichts unternehmen kennen sie das Versteck ihres Schlüssels und dann… Ich habe eine Seite…«

Ich sah Kaname kurz an, der mir zu nickte und mich behutsam ablegte, und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Dann lief ich aus dem Garten und suchte nach Aimi.

»WAS?«

»Nun ja… die Day-Classchüler haben es gefunden und bald wissen sie…. « Sie hielt die Abgerissene Seite frustriert fest.

Ich war in Aimis und meinem Zimmer und erzählte ihr was ich heute beobachtet habe.

Ich stellte mir vor was passieren würde, wenn jemand das Tagebuch ließt und somit weiß was sich in echt in der Night-Class abspielt. Denn wir alle waren nicht nur Eliteschüler (mich ausgeschlossen), sondern auch Vampire. Alle Geheimnisse vor der Day-Class würden offenbart werden. Sie würden wissen, dass Kaname und ich aus der Königsfamilie Kuran abstammen und die Anführer waren, dass Aimi in Aido-Senpai verliebt ist, dass ich ihre und Senris Cousine bin und dass ich mit Kaname verlobt bin.

Ich ließ mich auf mein weiches, flauschiges Bett fallen. Dabei schweifte mein Blick über Aimi die neben meinem Nachtischstand, auf dem eine in Harz eingegossene Rose, die nur alle 10 Jahre blüht, stand, die ich von Kaname bekommen habe. Aimi sah Rido auf eine beängstigende Art sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte Seine Haarstruktur, Haarfarbe geerbt, selbst die Augenfarbe seines linken Auges hatte sie von ihm geerbt. Was hatte sie eigentlich von ihrer Mutter geerbt?

» Und was machen wir jetzt? «, fragte Aimi panisch, zerfetzte die Tagebuchseite, zog ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Rocktasche und verbrate die Schnipsel in ihrer Hand » Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder weiß, dass ich in Aido verliebt bin. Außerdem habe ich jedes Mal genau beschrieben wie ich mich gefühlt hatte als Aido mich angesehen hat. Weißt du wie Peinlich das wird? « Anscheinend machte sie sich mehr Sorgen darüber, was passiert wenn sie Aido trifft und er es weiß, als dass wir Vampire mit Fackeln aus der Akademie gejagt werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Das Wettrennen_**

Ich hatte es satt, dass Aimi die ganze Zeit über an Idol-

Senpai dachte und mir nicht zuhörte wenn ich etwas sagte.

Als ich Endgültig genug hatte sagte ich:

» Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort zu Idol-Senpai gehst und ihm deine Liebe gestehst, dann… dann springe ich aus dem Fenster und mache mich auf den Weg zu ihm! Und dann sage ich alles …wirklich alles! Selbst das, dass du den Brief geschrieben hast.«

»Aber es ist Montag und mitten am Tag. «, quengelte sie. Darauf blickte ich sie sehr böse an.

»Und außerdem habe ich keine Angst vor dir! «, fuhr sie fort.

»Oh doch die Hast du!«

Ich presste meine Hand von meinem Körper weg. Plötzlich ging das Fenster auf und ein Starker Wind schob Aimi durch die offene Tür auf den Flur. Die Tür schlug zu und verriegelte sich von selbst. »Aimi! Jetzt ist die passende Gelegenheit gekommen es ihm zu sagen«

Und ich drohte ihr anschließend:

»Wenn ich bis drei zähle und du immer noch da bist, dann sage ich es ihm«

Ich wartete einen Moment bis ich anfing weiter zu zählen.

»1-2-3! Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, dann ist es zu spät«

Anscheinend hat sie sich nicht bemüht, sich auf den Weg zumachen. Ich ging zum großen Fenster, öffnete es und hörte wie Aimi aus dem Gang aus flehte:

»Nein! Bitte, Bitte, bitte geh nicht! Bitte! NEIN!«

Ich ignorierte sie und sprang und kam ohne ein Geräusch zu machen auf dem Boden auf. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich wie die Zimmertür aus den Angeln brach. Ich lief um eine Ecke und stoppte kurz bevor ich weiter lief. Ich war beim Jungenwohnheim angekommen und lief die Treppe hoch. Dann erhöhte ich mein Tempo und bog bei einer Ecke ab als gerade zwei Night- Classschüler gerade verschlafen aud´s ihrem Zimmer kamen. Ohne stehen zu bleiben lief ich weiter und machte einen Salto über die beiden. Hinter mir hörte ich wie einer der zwei mir etwas was sich wie

» Guten Morgen Yuki-sama! Hast du gut ge-« zurief bevor er von meinem Schuh, der sich von meinem Fuß in letzter Sekunde löste, auf der Stirn getroffen wurde. Der Blondschopf schrie auf und versetzte dem anderen einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der anschließend auf dem Antiken Tisch landete, der dann zu meinem Unglück zerbrach. Der Rektor würde mich anschreien und….Uhhh Mein Magen zog sich zusammen aber mir war es egal. Ich musste vor Aimi bei Aidos und Kains Zimmer sein!

» Tut mir leid Ichijo-Senpai und Shiki-Senpai. Ich muss leider weiter«

Ich lief weiter und kurz vor Aidos und Wild-senpais Tür stoppte ich. Schnell klopfte ich an die Tür doch niemand antwortete mir.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie ein Fenster zerbrach. Darauf trat ich voller Wut gegen die Tür. Eigentlich hätte ich die Tür nicht verfehlen dürfen doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete Wild-Senpai die Tür und mein Fuß traf anstatt der Tür seinen Unterleib. Wild- Senpai flog mit Schwung gegen Idol-Senpai. Der sich zuvor aufgerichtet hatte.

Dieser fiel vorwärts auf Aimi und beide plumpsten auf dem Boden, auf dem die Scherben verstreut waren. Eine Scherbe bohrte sich in ihren Hals und hinterließ eine Wunde aus der sofort Blut schoss.

» Idol- Senpai du zerquetscht mich…«, Quiekte Aimi und sog Luft ein. Doch der wunderschöne Idol- Senpai hörte ihr nicht zu und fixierte sich vollständig auf das Blut das aus ihr trat. Sein Kopf kam ihr näher. Es sah aus als ob er sie küssen würde, wäre da nicht das triumphierende Lachen, das seine Reißzähne entblößte. Er zog die Scherbe ungeduldig aber vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand aus der Wunde. Danach leckte er über sie und biss zu.

»Yuki-sama wieso trägst du nur einen Schuh? «, fragte Wild senpai. Sofort wand ich mich ihm um. Oh stimmt ja…. Kein Wunder, dass mein rechter Fuß sich so nackt anfühlte

» Häh? Oh.. Ähm…«, murmelte ich und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass seine Nase blutete.

»Deine Nase blutet. «, murmelte ich, Kain wurde verlegen und schaute auf den Boden. Es blieb eine Weile lang herrschte Stille bevor ein Räuspern sie brach.

» Könntest du dein Blut wegwischen? Der Geruch verbreitet sich schon im ganzen Gebäude«

Ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. Kains Augen weiteten sich und er verließ das Zimmer. Ich fuhr um und schaute Kaname mitten ins Gesicht. Er hatte meinen Schuh in seiner Rechten Hand. Mir schoss Blut ins Gesicht. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein wunderschönes Gesicht.

»Ich.. Ähm… tut mir leid Kaname«, sagte ich verlegen und verbeugte mich. Dann ging ich an ihm vorbei zur Tür und trat vor Ichijo und Shiki und verbeugte mich auch vor ihnen.

»Tut mir leid«

»Macht nichts. Du hast mich ja nicht mit Absicht mich mit dem Schuh verletzt. Was kann man denn schon machen wenn der Schuh ab geht? «, sagte Ichijo und lächelte. Auf seiner Stirn war eine Platzwunde zu sehen und der süße Geruch von seinem Blut stieg mir in die Nase. Ich wand mich um und ging zu Aimi die beim Fenster stand. Ihr Gesicht war rot und am Hals war eine Bisswunde zu sehen.

»Ich gehe jetzt. Gestehe ihm jetzt deine Liebe! «, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Dann lächelte ich Kaname zu und sprang aus dem Fenster.

Ich landete sanft im weichen Gras und ging anschließend den Schotterweg entlang. Als ich an einem großen Busch vorbei kam hörte ich ein Flüstern.

»schhhhhhh… Sei leise! Ich möchte noch Kaname-Senpai sehen. «

Ich schlich vorsichtig zum Busch und entzweite ihn.

»Was macht ihr hier? Day-Classschüler haben hier nichts zu tun. Besonders nicht während der Schulzeit! Geht sofort wieder zur Schule zurück. «, zischte ich. Dabei lächelte ich böse.

»Aber…. «, setzte die Blondine an doch die Brünette brachte sie mit einem listigem Blick zum Schweigen.

» Wir gehen nur wenn du uns etwas erzählst«

»Wie bitte? Wieso sollte ich…? «, stammelte ich.

»Stimmt es, dass Kanam… äh Kuran-Senpai eine Freundin hat? Wenn ja stimmt es auch dass er mit ihr verlobt ist? Bitte erzähle es uns, Senpai. «

»Waas? Woher wisst ihr das ich… uups äh dass jemand seine Geliebte ist und …ah…w-w-w-woher wisst ihr das? «, stotterte ich und fühlte wie mein Blut in den Wangen pulsierte.

»Senpai du bist ja ganz rot… bist du etwa…. «

» Hey! Geht sofort zurück zur Schule! «, rief eine Stimme. Sofort fuhren die Mädchen und ich um und starrten die Person an, die mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf uns zu kam. Die Person mit den orangenen Augen und der… Frisur.

Die Mädchen schauten ihn nur verwundert an.

»Habt ihr nicht gehört was ich gesagt habe?«

»Doch das haben wir..«, stotterten die Mädchen. Die Blonde wurde ganz rot und konnte ein kichern nicht unterdrücken.

»Dann geht sofort zurück zur Schule!«

»Aber…«

»Sofort! Oder ich dem Rektor bescheid«, drohte Kain-Senpai.

»Ok«, gaben sie enttäuscht nach. Die Mädchen standen auf und verbeugten sich. Die Blonde kicherte kurz und und stolperte ihrer Freundin hinterher. Kain schüttelte den kopf u´nid schaute mich dann an.

»Was wollten diese Gören von dir?«

»Oh ähm..« Verlegen verdrehte ich eine meiner Haarsträhnen.

»Die wollten wissen ob Kaname eine Geliebte hat..«

»Achso okay…«, murmelte er und verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen ist. Ich artmete erleichtert aus.

»Oh Gott… Was habe ich da getan? «, dachte ich und eine einzige Träne kullerte mir über die Wange. » Wieso? Jetzt hast du die Träume der Mädchen zerstört. «, dröhnte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich schüttelte den Kopf doch vergebens. Anstatt, dass diese Stimme verschwand kamen neue dazu.

»Da ist seine Verlobte«, kicherten imaginäre Stimmen.

»Tut mir leid…«, flüsterte ich in den Wind und rannte davon.


	3. Chapter 3&4

3. Kapitel Das Gespräch

Langsam wurde es Abend. Es war höchste Zeit zur Schule zu gehen. Also zog ich meine Schuluniform an und schnappte mir noch ein belegtes Brötchen mit Käse und Schinken aus der Küche bevor ich mich vor dem Eingag von Haus Mond stellte.

Als ich mich dann endlich vor das Tor stellte viel mir auf, dass ich die einzige war.

_Ich war zu früh! _Schwirrte es mir durch den Kopf.

Weder hatte ich eine Idee wie ich Das Gerücht aus der Welt schaffen könnte, dass ich mit Kaname verlobt sei ( was auch stimmte, aber ich wollte nicht einen Teil der Day-Class auf mich hetzen), noch eine Ahnung wie ich die kleine Zeitspanne bis zum Anfang des Unterrichts verbringen sollte. So lehnte ich mich dann an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

Ich lauschte dem, was die Day-Classschüler sagen. Einige schwärmten von Idol-Senpai, Wild-Senpai, Shiki-Snpai, Ichijo-Senpai und Kaname-Senpai, viele von ihnen wollten ihrem Schwarm gerne etwas schenken obwohl heute kein Sankt-Schokolatius tag war. Aber es gab auch welche, die aufgeregt dem Reden der zwei Mädchen zuhörten, die mir heute über dem Weg gelaufen waren.

»Denkst du es stimmt? «

»Natürlich Maaya. Wenn du heute mitgekommen wärst und nicht eine auf braves Mädchen gemacht hättest, würdest du dir genauso sicher sein wie ich. Man hätte einfach nur ihr Gesicht sehen müssen… hihi«, antwortete eine der beiden. Nun machte die andere den Mund auf.

»Außerdem wurde sie ganz rot und verlegen. Sie konnte kaum richtige Sätze bilden ohne zu stottern. Leider kam Wild-senpai dazwischen«

»Aber diese Yuki war doch immer schon in ihn verliebt. Wer sagt denn dass sie keine gute Schauspielerin ist und dass sie nicht lügt? «, fragte Maaya.

»Stimmt… Was denkst du Keiko? «

»Wie? Äh… oh ich mag Kekse…«

»Das war nicht die Frage. Denkst du sie lügt? «

»Wer? «, fragte sie eine vierte Stimme

»Yuki«

»Oh äh ja… hmm ich denke du hast noch eine Chance bei ihm, Maaya. «

»Wirklich? «, fragte Maaya und in ihrer Stimme war ein Hauch von Überraschung.

»Das glaube ich nicht«, murmelte jemand anderes deren Stimme ganz kalt war.

»Kuran-Senpai liebt sie glaube ich. Denn ihr wisst doch letzten Donnerstag habe ich ihn doch nach einem Rendezvous gefragt, oder? «

»Ja das du dich so was traust…«

»Jep das stimmt, und? «

»Na ja er hat irgendwie angedeutet, dass er schon eine Freundin hat und er hatte dabei kurz auf Yuki geschaut. Ich denke er hat nicht mitbekommen, dass ich es gesehen habe. «

»wirklich? Davon hast du gar nicht erzählt. «, fragte Keiko deprimiert.

» Wieso sollte ich? Ich hätte mich doch nur blamiert. «

»Ich gebe dir völlig Recht. «

_Oh die armen. Jetzt habe ich ihren Traum zerstört_

Ich hörte hinter mir Schritte und fuhr herum. Idol-Senpai Händchenhaltend mit Aimi, gefolgt von Shiki und Rima und Kain- senpai und Ruka. Als letztes kam Kaname. Er blieb vor mir stehen.

»Gehen wir? «, fragte er. Ich nickte schnell und wir gingen Seite an Seite durch das Tor und durch den Gang den Die Schüler gemacht haben. Diese wurden von dem Vertrauensschüler weg gedrängt. Die Schüler kreischten als ob wir irgendwelche Popstars wären und machten den Vertrauensschülern die Arbeit schwer. Ich lächelte Yori-chan noch zu bevor wir im Schulgebäude verschwanden. Doch ich konnte noch hören wie die Day-class Schüler tuschelten.

»Wie sehe ich aus? «

»Ah.. Die sehen toll aus! «

»Idol-Senpai!«

»Shiki-Senpai«

»Wild-Senpai! « schrien sie!

Ich hörte noch einmal »Ka-ching« aus Idol-Senpais Mund bevor wir uns auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer machten. Doch weiter hielt ich nicht aus. _Was war passiert nachdem ich aus Idol-Senpais und Wild-senpais Zimmer ging? _Aimi kam auf mich zu.

»Wo warst du? «

»Och… Als ich von Kaname zurückkam, warst du noch bei Idol-senpai. Also hab ich mich umgezogen und auf euch gewartet. «, murmelte ich. » Und wie lief es? Was hast du ihm gesagt? «, fügte ich mit fast Drohendem Unterton hinzu während ich die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete. Sie erzählte mir, sie habe alles erzählt bis auf die Geschichte mit dem Brief, denn diese hatte sie ihm verschwiegen. Ich gab mich damit zufrieden, obwohl sie diese Sache ihm hätte erzählen sollen.

»Du Yuki, woher wissen die Day Class Schüler von Kaname-Senpais Verlobung? «

Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass diese Frage kommen wurde. Uhh….. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und ich schaute zu Boden

»Von mir«, flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. »Die Day-Class Schülerinnen sind bei uns eingedrungen und haben mich in die Ecke gedrängt. « Ich wollte nicht darüber reden und blieb weiterhin still. Aimi verstand und ließ sofort das Thema fallen. Da trat Kaname-Senpai zu uns. Aimi setzte eine Arrogante Miene auf, blickte ihn kühl an und stolzierte zu Aido.

4. Kapitel Die Verabredung

Spät in der Nacht betrat ich Aimis und mein Schlafzimmer. Sie war ca. schon eine Stunde hier drin und betrachtete sämtliche Kleidungsstücke die auf ihrem Bett lagen. Anschließend entschied sie sich für ein Lila Knielanges Kleid mit schwarzem Dekolleté. Es war ärmellos. Dann setzte sie sich vor ihren Schminktisch und begann sich die Haare zu frisieren. Ich setzte mich hin und fing an zu malen.

Plötzlich ertonte ein Geräusch und wir fuhren beide zusammen. Jemand stand vor unserer Zimmertür. _War es Kaname? Wenn ja wieso war er hier? Ich wollte doch zu ihm kommen und nicht umgekehrt. _

Aber es war nicht Kaname sondern zwei Day-Class Schülerinnen. Aimis und meine Augen verengten sich. Was hatten die hier zusuchen? HALLO? Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört? Wie sind die hier rein gekommen?

Ich hätte Aimis Gedanken nicht lesen müssen damit ich wusste an was sie dachte. Sicherlich das Gleiche wie ich. Ich schaute auf die beiden verängstigten Day-class Schülerinnen, die vor Angst fast am Zittern war.

»Was habt ihr hier zusuchen? «, zischte Aimi.

»Äh… Gar nichts«, sagte eine der beiden Eindringlinge.

»Genau nichts! Macht dass ihr von hier verschwindet! «

»Jawohl Aimi-san. «, murmelten die beiden, verbeugten sich vor Aimi und mir und verschwanden nach draußen.

»Denen sollte echt mal jemand Manieren beibringen«, schimpfte ich. Aimi nickte zustimmend während sie ich ihre Ballerinas anzog.

»Ich habe noch etwas Zeit Yuki, soll ich dir helfen dich fertig zu machen? «

»Eh? Wie… was…? «, fragte ich verwirrt.

»Du weißt schon…«, versuchte sie mir zu helfen. _Was hatte sie vor? _

Sie reichte mir die Hand, zog mich von meinem weichen, flauschigen Bett zum Schrank und reichte mir nachdem sie den Halben Kleiderschrank geleert hat ein beige-rosa Kleid.

»Das müsste passen«

»Was?«

»Du sollst das«- sie zeigte auf das Kleid-» anziehen und dann« - Aimi holte tief Luft und ich machte den Mund auf doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf- » Sag nichts. Dann mache ich dir eine schöne Frisur«

Sie schaute mich gebieterisch an.

»Na gut« Ich ging mit dem Kleid ins Badezimmer und zog mich um.

Mit dem schönen beige-rosa Kleid am Körper trat ich aus dem Bad und lief Aimi in die Arme.

»Ups«, murmelte ich. Sofort nahm sie mich bei der Hand (in der linken hielt sie eine schöne rote Rose sicher aus dem Garten des Rektors) und schubste mich auf ihren Stuhl vor dem Schminktisch. Sie zog von irgendwoher einen Kamm heraus, es war schon fast Magie, und kämmte mir die Haare. Anschließend band sie mir mit einem Band aus Seide eine Schleife um den Hals und steckte die schönste Rose die ich je gesehen habe (Jetzt war ich mir Hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie aus dem Garten des Rektors war) an. Aimi kramte aus ihrer Schmucktruhe ein Paar Perlen Ohrringe und einen Haarreif, das beige war, heraus. Sie setzte mir den Haarreif auf und steckte mir die Ohrringe an. Dann stellte sie sich vor mich und musterte mich ganz zufrieden.

»Jetzt kann Kaname-Senpai«- sie sprach seinen Namen mit Hass aus-» dir sicher nicht widerstehen. «

»Danke schön«, murmelte ich.» Apropos wieso hast du dich so fertig gemacht? Stylen die Leute von dem Set nicht mehr? « _Moment mal sie hatte das Kleid an das sie vor einer Woche gekauft hat falls sie eine Verabredung mit Aido hätte. Heißt das etwa…_

»Du hast eine Verabredung mit Aido-Senpai? «, rutschte es mir heraus.

Aimi wurde ganz rot und schaute verlegen an die Decke. Ich fiel ihr sofort in die Arme.

»Aimi! Du hast es geschafft! «, jubelte ich. Wir kreischten eine Weile lang.

»Ja. Kaum zu glauben. Ich habe den schönsten Vampir der ganzen Akademie herumgekriegt.«

»uii ich bin ja so-«, begann ich zu sagen wurde aber sofort von Aimi unterbrochen, die sich wieder in griff bekam. » Hey! Du hast keine Zeit mehr! Geh zu deinem Liebsten! «

Ich sprang sofort zur Tür und öffnete sie.

»Warte du hast deinen Mantel vergessen. «, schrie Aimi.

»Danke. « Ich streifte den Mantel über, wünschte Aimi viel Glück und machte mich auf den Weg zu Kaname-Senpais Zimmer. Ich lief durch den lagen, vamirleeren Gang bis ich irgendwann bei Kanames Tür stehen blieb. Ich klopfte zweimal und hörte danach Kanames sanfte Stimme.

»Du darfst rein Yuki«

_Woher wusste er, dass ich es war? _Ich trat in sein Zimmer. Er saß auf seiner Couch. Kaname-Senpai trug wie immer ein Schwarzes Hemd zu einer Weißen Hose. Doch hatte er einen Mantel über seinem Arm gelegt. Ich murmelte ein kurzes hallo, verlor mich in seinen wundervollen Augen und viel dann von meiner rosa-roten Wolke als ich bemerkte, dass er mich ansah. Sofort errötete ich.

Er stand auf und zog mich an sich. Dann kamen seine Lippen meinen näher. Sein Atem war auf meinem Gesicht. Er berührte meine Lippen mit seinen und drückte mich fest an sich.

_Aimi hatte recht. Kaname konnte mir nicht widerstehen hihi _

Nach einer Weile löste er die Lippen von mir.

»Habe ich dir gesagt wie wunderschön du heute aussiehst? «, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

»Dann sage ich es dir jetzt. Du siehst wunderschön aus. «

Verlegen bedankte ich mich. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen und das Blut pulsierte in meinen Wangen. _Hoffentlich konnte er nicht hören wie schnell mein Herz schlug_, schwirrte es mir durch den Kopf. Aber natürlich konnte er es. Er legte seinen Kopf an meine Brust und hörte zu. Oh nein…

»Dein Herz flattert so schnell wie die Flügel eines Kolibris. «, bemerkte er. Seine Stimme war so zart und sanft das ich wieder auf einer rosaroten Wolke saß. Seine Lippen waren dann wieder auf meinen.

Als ich zurück zum Zimmer kam war Aimi schon da. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und schrieb in ein neues Tagebuch, das nicht Pink wie ihr erstes war, dass ihr abhanden gekommen ist, nein, dieses war Blutrot und mit Fotos von ihr und Aido geschmückt. _Uh sie schreibt in ihr Tagebuch, das mache sie doch nur wenn etwas tolles passierte_.

»Hi«

»Hey, Yuki«

Ich setzte mich auf ihr Bett und fing an sie durch zu löchern.

»Was hast du denn während deiner wundervollen Verabredung gemacht? «

Sie fuhr zusammen und presste die Tage Buch an sich.

»Woher weißt du das es super… Hast du mir gerade über die Schulter geguckt? «

»Nein so was mache ich doch nicht! Ich bin doch deine beste Freundin. «

»Woher weißt du es dann? Hast du uns beb-«

»Nein. Du schreibst in dein Tagebuch und das verrät genug. Du machst es nur wenn etwas Tolles passiert ist. «

»Wirklich?«

»Wirklich.«

»oh.. Hihi«

»Nun was habt ihr gemacht? Hat er dich geküsst oder etwas anderes gemacht? «

»Äh… Am Anfang waren wir im Garten bis wir Rima und Senri erwischt haben wie sie sich abgele… äh wie sie sich geküsst haben. Danach waren wir in seinem Zimmer. «

»Oh«

»Und konnte Kaname dir widerstehen? «, wechselte sie das Thema

»Hä?«

»Konnte… ER…. Dir… widerstehen?«

»Wer?«

»Der Stuhl. Weißt du? Kaname- senpai natürlich.«, zischte Aimi genervt.

»Achso.«

»Und?«

»ÄH.. Weiß nicht«

»WIE das Weißt DU Nicht? Das musst du doch wissen! Hat er dich geküsst?«, löcherte sie.

»Sag ich nicht!« Nach einer weile fragte ich sie dieselbe Frage. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Also fragte ich noch einmal. Aber sie sagte nur:

»Sag ich nur wenn du meine Frage beantwortest.«

»Na gut er hat mich dreimal geküsst. Zwei mal bei ihm im Zimmer und einmal draußen beim See. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?«

»Ja bin ich.«, antwortete sie grinsend.

»Und?«, fragt ich. Sie hatte mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet.

»Was und?«

»NA..« Ich wollte ihr auf die Sprünge helfen doch das war dann nicht mehr nötig.

»Oh verstehe… Er hat mich einmal geküsst bevor er seine Zähne in meinen Hals bohrte«, sagte sie und schauderte zeitgleich mit mir.

»Da hat das was wir heute gemacht haben auch seine guten Seiten.«, jubelte ich. Die Tür flog auf und der Rektor stand in der Tür.

»Nicht so vor eilig!« Er schaute uns streng an. » Ihr werdet das Chaos beseitigen.«

»Aber… herr Rektor«, protestierte ich.

»Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mich Papa nennen sollst?«

_Ich grübelte nach. Hm wie oft hatte er mich das gefragt?_

»Geht das Chaos beseitigen!«

»JA, Herr Rektor!«, sagten Aimi und ich wie aus einem Mund.

»Waa-«, jammerte der Rektor. Er wollte mir sicher eine Strafpredigt halten. Aber Aimi und ich stürmten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

5.Kapitel Lügen haben kurze Beine

Während wir den Gang entlang liefen und Aimi mir »Lauf schneller!« zurief kam mir eine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn Shiki und Ichijo uns helfen würden? Immerhin waren sie mit daran schuld, dass die Antiken Tische und Vasen zu Bruch gingen. Außerdem klebt sein Blut sicherlich an dem Tisch.

»Hey Aimi! Ich hab da so eine Idee«, rief ich ihr zu und bog um die Ecke und lief Richtung Ichijos und Shikis Zimmer.

»Wohin laufen wir?«

»Zu Ichijos und Shikis Zimmer.«, antwortete ich.

»Wieso das denn?«

»Na ja die haben doch auch etwas zerstört…«

»Du bist aber listig«, bemerkte sie. War das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung?

Das Ende des Ganges kam näher und wir blieben abrupt stehen. Am Ende des ganges war Kanames Zimmer und daneben Ichijos und Shikis. Vor der Tür blieben wir stehen.

»Wer fragt? Die jenige sollte es dann zuckersüß und verführerisch fragen. Wie wäre es mit dir?«, fragte ich. Dabei war ich bedacht einen Welpen blick auf zusetzen.

»Ich mache es sicherlich nicht. Mach du es doch! Es war deine Idee.«, protestierte sie drohend. »Spinnst du? Was ist wenn Kaname mich sehen würde? Immerhin ist er im Neben Zimmer. Stell dir vor was er denken würde. Ich stehe vor deinem Bruder oder Ichijo und frage ihn verführerisch. Das ist doch klar das man denken würde ich würde ihn betrügen. Du machst das!«

»Aber..«

»Kein aber. Das ist deine Stärke und du musst auf mich hören weil ich ein Reinblüter der Familie Kuran bin.«, murmelte ich grinsend.

Aber… Ich-«, sie wurde von der aufschwankenden Tür unterbrochen.

»Was macht ihr da?«, fragte Ichijo.

»Was? Ich ähm…«, stammelte Aimi.

»Sie möchte gerne zu Shiki-senpai.«, half ich weiter.

»Wieso das denn?«

»Ja.. Hm… vielleicht weil er ihr Bruder ist?«

»Oh ja tschuldigung.«

Wir traten durch die Tür in das Zimmer. Shiki lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Wand. Aimi stellte sich vor ihm und machte ein Geräusch um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

»Ähm.. Bruderherz? Du siehst heute ähm… wunderbar aus. Du äh-«

»Was willst du von mir?«

»sag ich dir nur wenn du ja sagst.« Oh war sie fies… hehe

»Ok. Ja.«, brummte Senri. »Du musst uns helfen! Du und Ichijo- Senpai habt doch auch Chaos im Wohnheim verbreitet und wir mussten euch doch damals helfen. Erinnerst du dich?«

»Ja.«, antwortete er nach kurzem zögern.

»Gut. Denn ihr werdet uns helfen!«

»Aber hmmm…. Gut.« Senri erhob sich und streckte ihr die Wange hin. Sie küsste ihn auf die wange, doch in diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf. Aido- Senpai stand auf der Türschwelle.

Aimi stellte sich auf und wurde rot. Aido ging auf sie zu und baute sich vor ihr auf.

»Wieso hast d ihn geküsst?«, stellte er sie zur Rede.

»Ähm«

»Hast du etwa zwei Geliebte?«

»NEIN! Natürlich nicht. Nur du ähm…«, stotterte Aimi.

»Wieso hast du ihn dann geküsst?«

»Sie hat mich nur auf die Wange geküsst.«, verteidigte Senri sie.

»Wieso?«

»Das darf doch die kleinere Schwester machen wenn sie sich bei ihrem Bruder bedanken möchte?«

»Ist doch egal wenn sie sich bedankt…. Warte mal…. Aimi… er ist dein Bruder?«, krächzte Aido Aimi zu.

»Jaa…«

»Dann bist du auch mit Kaname-sama verwandt?« Als Aido Kanames Namen erwähnte verdüsterte sich Aimis Stimmung. »Dein Vater ist dann Rido Kuran-sama?«, fuhr er fort.

»Jep«

»Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?«

»Ist doch egal!«

Aido starrte sie an und musterte ihre Augen. Ich stupste Aimi vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen an und flüsterte ich folgendes ins ohr:

»Wieso hast du ihm das nicht gesagt, wenn du ihm die Geschichte mit dem süßen aber auch bescheuerten Brief erzählt hast?«

»Ähm… ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihm es nicht erzählt«


	5. Chapter 5

6. Kapitel Die Wahrheit

»WAS? Du blöde, dumme Vampirtussi!«, schrie ich. Alle schauten mich an. Aido-Senpai verdutzt, Wild-Senpai verstört und Ichijo lächelnd.

»Ups« war das peinlich. »Wieso hast du ihm das nicht erzählt?«, fuhr ich fort.

»Was nicht erzählt?«

Aido stand dicht hinter Aimi und fasste sie an der Schulter an. Blut schoss in ihre Wangen.

»Ich ähm…. Du …..ähem …«,stotterte sie verlegen.

»Sie muss dir etwas sagen!«

»Ich… ähm… äh… du… Ich habe …äh… du«

»Ja?«

»Ich ähm… meine Blutgruppe ist null.« , redete Aimi sich heraus. Spinnt sie? Das war nicht was sie sagen sollte! Außerdem haben Vampire keine Blutgruppe.

»Was?«

»Du blödes dummes Bleichgesicht!«, beschimpfte ich sie. Argh…..

»Hey Sprich nicht so mit mir. Du bist zwar ein Reinblüter aber du darfst mich trotzdem nicht beleidigen.«

»Genau! Du darfst meine Liebste nicht einfach so beschimpfen!«, verteidigte Aido sie.

Hmm dann muss ich es auf die Andere Weise regeln. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen.

»Aido-senpai? Du hast doch damals so einen Liebesbrief bekommen, oder?«, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Aimi verzerrte das Gesicht und ihre Hautfarbe änderte sich auf rot.

»Du meinst wohl den mit dem ich die ganze Zeit geprahlt habe, weil er von einem Vampirmodel war?«

»Ja genau der.«

»Und was hat er damit zutun?«

»Willst du wissen wer ihn geschrieben hat?« Ich schaute zu Aimi deren Hautfarbe auf blau wechselte.

» JA aber nur aus Neugier. Und nicht aus Interesse auf eine neue Liebesbekanntschaft. Ich habe ja meine wundervolle, sexy, lustige, tolle und hübsche Aimi.« Aimi zuckte zusammen und verdrehte mit ihrem Finger eine Haarsträhne.

»Dann musst du es nicht wissen..«

»Wieso? Ich will wissen wer es ist! Oder hast du Angst, ich würde mich für diese dumme Kuh interessieren? Nein. Ich bleibe bei Aimi wenn sie es möchte.« Aimi, Aimi, Aimi…

»Beschreiben war nie deine Stärke, was?«, sagte ich düster zu ihr.

»Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich musste früher immer Senri beschreiben. Und du weißt wie schwer es ist, wenn er dauernd das Pokerface auf hat!« , erklärte sie mir unschuldig.

»Warte mal, du bist diese Person?«, krächzte Aido, dessen Kinnlade herunter fiel.

»Äh. Ja. AK«

»Wieso A K ?«

» Du würdest doch sofort heraus finden wenn da A S stehen würde, oder?«

»Ja« ,antwortete er. »Und wieso das K?«

»Denk mal nach! Der Nachname meines Vaters lautet Kuran und er fängt mit K an.«

»Ah..«

»Aber wieso hast du nicht auf die Beschreibung geachtet?«

»Ehrlich gesagt… habe ich den Brief schon am nächsten Tag vergessen weil ich die ganze Zeit an dich denken musste.« , gab Hanabusa zu.

» Was? Stimmt das?« Sie drehte sich um und schaute in seine großen blauen Augen. Sein nicken wurde von Aimi unterbrochen weil sie sich sofort auf ihn stürzte und sich an ihn klammerte. Uhhh… wie ekelig… Anscheinend habe ich hier nichts mehr zutun. Vielleicht kommen die später nach und helfen bei der Aufräumaktion.

»Äh ich gehe dann mal tschö«, murmelte ich.

Rückwärts huschte ich durch die Tür und stieß mit meinem Körper gegen die Wand. Es schepperte und eine Vase fiel von ihrem ehemals sicherem Platz. »Verdammt!« Ich bückte mich und hob die Scherben auf. Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt! Ein plötzlicher Schmerz ließ mich zusammen fahren und die Scherbe auf den Boden fallen lassen. Purpurrotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde auf meinem Zeigefinger, die ich mir eben aus versehen zugefügt hatte. Der Schnitt war sehr tief und lang. Wieso jetzt? Immer mehr Blut trat heraus. Wie ging das noch mal? Wie schloss man die wunde wieder?

Ich steckte mir den Finger in den Mund und klopfte an Shiki ' s Tür. »Hey Yuki-chan ähm Cousinchen.« , begrüßte Shiki mich lächelnd. Ui ein Lächeln. So was sah man nicht alle Tage bei ihm.

»Haai« , murmelte ich mit dem Finger im Mund.

»Wieso hast du-«

»abbbe misch geschnippen.«

»Weißt du denn nicht wie man sich regeneriert?«

»Sich regener-was? Aschso… äh …schab esch vergeschen…«

»Kaname-sama sagt es dir sicherlich…«

»Denkke isch auch.«, sagte ich undeutlich, trat an den verwirrten Shiki vorbei und blieb vor Aimi stehen. Igitt! Ihhhhh… Aimi hing immer noch an Aidos Lippen. Wenn man das Wort ablecken benutzen würde, dann wäre man da gar nicht so falsch….

Ich packte sie am Ohr und zog sie hinter mir zur Tür.

»Aufhören! Auaa! Aufhören! Au-Au-Auaa..«, schrie sie.

»Nein mach weiter!«, hörte ich Shikis Stimme aus der Ecke sagen.

»Genau mach weiter!«, stimmte Ichijo zu und konnte sich vor lautem Lachen nicht

mehr aufrecht halten. »Sie ist wirklich Aimis und meine Cousine!« sagte Shiki dem es offenbar gefiel Aimi leiden zusehen.

»Hey! War ´dasch eine Beleidjiung?«, zischte ich provokant. »Ejjjal. Ihr - Itschidjo und Schikki- Kommpt mit!«

Wir gingen auf den Gang, Aimi von mir gezogen schaute flüchig zu Aido, Shiki na ja der hatte den Gesichtsausdruck den er immer auf hatte auf gesetzt und Ichijo ein bisschen besorgt.

»Yuki-chan wieso hast du deinen Finger im Mund?« , fragte er.

Ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken antwortete ich ihm. »Das willst du nicht wissen.« Nach dem ich meinen Finger aus dem Mund gezogen hatte.

»Doch das will ich! Ich -«

»Aimi und ich räumen dieses Geschoss auf und ihr«- ich schaute die beiden männlichen Vampire streng an-» Unteres Geschoss!« Ichijo und Shiki nickten und eilten sofort um die Ecke Richtung Treppe. Nun ließ ich Aimi los und stolzierte durch den Gang. Doch als ich ihr den Rücken zudrehte sprang sie auf mich und riss dabei eine teuere Skulptur mit uns auf den Boden. Eine Falltür die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte, öffnete sich unter uns. Wir fielen durch einen sehr, sehr langen -und wenn ich lang meine dann meine ich auch lang- Schacht. Aimi viel vor mir auf den Boden und anschließend ich. Sie schrie auf als ich mit meinem vollem Gewicht auf ihr landete.

»Auuuu!«, quiekte sie.

»Oh tschuldigung«, murmelte ich und sprang sofort auf.

»Was hast du alles gegessen?«

»Hör auf rum zu nörgeln. Ich bin ein normales Mädchen, das einen gesunden Hunger hat.«

Sie räusperte sich und hüstelte »Du meinst Reinblüterin«

»Habe ich doch gesagt..«

»Hast du nicht.«

»Egal…«

»Lass uns von hier verschwinden! Dieser Ort ist irgendwie unheimlich…«

Sie hatte Recht. Dieser Ort hatte irgendetwas das meine Alarmglocken klirren lässt. Ich raffte meinen Rock zusammen und hob ein Foto auf, das mir aus meiner Jackentasche gesegelt war. Aimi stand auf und hustete.

»Wo geht's raus?«, flüsterte Aimi frustriert.

»Keine Ahnung… Es ist so dunkel…«

»Wie wäre es wenn wir uns an der Wand den Gang entlang tasten?«

»Gut..«, krächzte ich und packte in ein Spinnennetz. Zumindest hoffte ich es sei ein Spinnennetz. Eine Weile lang tasteten wir uns durch den dunklen Gang. Doch als wir gegen eine Tür liefen wüssten wir, dass er vorbei war. Mit Kraft zogen wir die Tür auf. Eine Windböe kam uns entgegen und wehte etwas sandiges in unsere Gesichter.


End file.
